Misunderstanding and make up
by Serenity0818
Summary: Annabeth accused percy that he is cheating. how will it end up


Disclaimer: I do own PJO... oh who am I kidding *slaps forehead*. Of course we all know Uncle Rick owns it

A/N: If you read this before, like hours ago, (I just post it) I just want you, readers, to know I kind of deleted "those" part. This use to be a smut but I decided against it.

Anyways that is all I wanted to say.

Read along now demigods, Shippers of Percabeth, and mortals.

* * *

I was sitting in one of the bench in Central park. Reminiscing the events that happened that morning, I look up in the night sky thinking about the nights I spent with a certain princess blonde-haired girl with startling gray eyes, she was naturally tan and very beautiful. She was my girlfriend ... well until this morning. She accused me cheating when she saw me hugging a friend. A girl to be exact. But I was just comforting her since her boyfriend broke up with her and she doesn't, really, have much friend. I sigh thinking how messed up my life was.

"Annabeth." I mutter to myself.

"Yes?" I heard but ignore it thinking to myself that I was just imagining it.

"Pfft. . . Now I'm hearing things. I'm going crazy... Crazy in love with you... Annabeth." I put my elbow in my thigh and lean my head in my hands. I feel someone wrap their arms in my neckfrom behind. I jump up a feet in the air but didn't succeed because of the arms around my neck. The wind blos and I smell a familiar lemon-scented shampoo. Immediately I relax who was the person behind me.

I hold her hand and kiss her palm the her wrist, muttering I'm sorry multiple times. After a minute or so, She sit beside me leaning her head in my shoulder while intertwinging our hands.

"I'm sorry."Annabeth said

"You shouldn't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one who should be apologizing . I'm sorry Annabeth." I look down at my lap again.

She face me and hold my face in her hands. I look at her in the eyes and she look at me with understanding and love in her eyes. She kiss me softly and I lean my forehead to hers. Our nose touching and I can smell her sweet breath, it smells like grapes with a hint of vanilla.

"Saf told me this afternoon what happen. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have accused you cheating when you're just trying to comfort her." Annabeth said. She lay her head in my lap then play with my fingers.

"You know for a daughter of Athena, you could be pretty stuid too." she glared at me an was about to speak but I cut her.

"I mean you should be the first person to know that I would never ever do that. I love you too much to hurt you." I kiss her nose.

"I know. I'm just stressed because of the rebuilding of olympus and from school. Some of the gods want a thousand of statue for themselves and a certain queen of the gods doesn't like the her palace's blue print. I have revised it thirty times already." she sigh.I kiss her forehead.

"Why don't we take a break from those things tomorrow. We're going on a date and I won't take no for an answer." she sits and kiss me in the lips, I smile in the kiss knowing she likes my idea .

"I love you." I said

"I love you" She replied

We walk back to her apartment and eat dinner. I was about to leave when she offer me to sleep in her apartment since it's already late. When we we're on her bedroom, I took off my shirt and slids off my pants and grab my sweatpants in her closet. She wears my shirt and a PJ short. She look so beautiful. I grab her waist and kiss her forehead then her nose then her cheeks and finaly her lips. I was pulling away but she deepens the kiss. She pull me down with her in the bed. My hands in her hips and hers was tangled in my hair, she licks my lower lip and I open it. We battle for dominance until we broke apart breathig heavily. Her hands was now in my chest and her legs was wrap in my waist.

I look at her and she said "I want you Percy."

"Are you sure Annabeth? I don't want you to regret anything after this."

"I'm sure." and then she kiss me.

**Ω** ~_**Page break**_~ **Ω**

"That hurts but it was awesome."

"mmhmmm." I agree and lick her neck

"We should do that again sometimes." she said. I chuckle which earn me a hit in my arm

'Sorry, love." I said

"Don't call me love"

"What should I call you then?"

"Annabeth, or your girlfriend." she kiss my cheek

"hmm." I pretend to think. "How about my fiancé?" I pulled my pants from the floor and pulled out a small box.

She looks at me with wide eye. I open the box for her while I started to panic. _  
_

_What if she says no? what if she doesn't want to get married? What if she doesn't love me enough? what if... _

_**Oh shut up She'll marry you. ASK**_**_ HER_!**_  
_

"So... will you marry me?"

She kiss me passionately and when we broke apart for air I slip the ring in her left ring finger.

_**I told you** ***smirk***_

"I'll take that as a yes if you don't mind." I smile to her while she hug the light out of me.

"Oh and Annabeth."

"hmm?"

"Can I pull IT out now?

"Seaweed brain." she smile and mutter to herself. I chuckle as I pull out.

I lie down beside her and she put her head in my chest.

I wrap my arms aroud her as she said "You better not let me go Seaweed brain."

"I love you too wise girl" I kiss her hair and before we know it, we fall asleep.

* * *

**Unlike my other stories, I did use my brain in here. **

**Nico:*gasp* you have a brain?**

**Me: *roll my eyes* 'fcourse Death breath I have a brain.**

**Nico: oh no, you didn't call me death breath.**

**Me: I did **

**Nico: *eyes narrowed* you're so dead**

**Me: oh shush! BTW Percy wants to see you. run along now *shoves***

NowThis is your new Author logging out. Peace out demigods \m/


End file.
